Dirty Dope (JohnLock)
by I'm-The-Translator
Summary: Original story in french by @Acid Bloody Bitch on wattpad / Permition granted follow me on twitter @ the translator for updates / summary in the first chapter (too long to enter here)
1. Summary

Original story in french by Acid_Bloody_Bitch on wattpad | permition granted | please follow her for more…

Preview :

-Please, get out...

A petition, a prayer, a sentence which hurts us so much, to both of us. But did I have the choice ? A movement in the darkness made me believe that he had got up, but when his lips took imperiously mine, I had no choice but to succumb. Again. Over and over. Reminding me of my eternal weakness. His dope was always a bad mix of nicotine, heroin, coke or meth. But mine, MY dope, the one which made me see the stars, the one which guzzle me and destroy me, the one which made me crazy and made me scream my hatred for it as my addiction, it was him.

He and his fucking messy hair, his cheekbone too sharp, his eyes too blue, the body too slender and everything that made him what he was. And I hated him for that, as much as I loved him. Because every time I approached him, it was to suffer and ask for more. It was to begin crazy and beg him to come back. And when his tongue crossed my lips in an authoritative way, tearing a groan from me, when my hands held his shirt so tightly that I heard the seams crack, I definitely knew that I couldn't push him back. Because he was my dope. My "dirty dope" as he says, to provoke me. But he's so right.

And this, since the beginning.


	2. Prologu

_Hi there ! It's me the translator ! Just wanted to tell you again that I'm not the author (check out the description) I just translate it from french to english (btw, sorry if it's not a perfect english cause I'm fluent but not bilingual) If you have reviews / comments to do don't be shy and go ahead, I'll give them to the original author. If you see [OAN] then it stands for Original Author's Note as for [TN] Translator's note. When it will be over you'll see [BS] (Back to the Story). Wanted to remind you that the whole story is a John POV. Well, I'll not bother you anymore, enjoy !_

[OAN] **Just f** **ew details** about this fiction. First, it's half AU. John and Sherlock are still students, Sherlock is not just a high-level sociopath, and John is not as kind, calm and measured as he is in the series (he will always be more than Holmes, but everybody can XD). So I want to make it clear that no matter what my choices for the scenario will be, I would not change them.

There will be a happy ending, but take out the handkerchiefs, because I decided not to be tender with them (fucking fed up to be nice). There will also be an approach of their diverse addictions and a very dark brothel, so the most prudish, we cling to his panties, balls, clit or boobs.

 **P.S:** Some perverts will be widely served in lemon, if it can reassure them (I can't resist, it takes lemon). Well, it might be dirty and too detailed.

 **AND PROMISED, I WOULD NOT DO THAT AGAIN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

[BS] The rain, over and over. And that gray sky, sulky, boring to die, and especially depressing. It's crazy how the apprehension of things can be changed by our mood. However, it was good news that I had in my hands. A letter of derogation to leave the dormitory of the base and lodge in an apartment in the downtown of London, or at least away from the military base and the hospital. Many people thought it was normal and bearable, but it makes me crazy. Especially since Harry was also staying here. This bitch. There are days when I wonder if one of us has been adopted, so that we are so diametrically opposed. She was all that was most odious, more hateful, more annoying, and more detestable. A chaotic relationship between brother and sister, everyone would think it normal. Because we did not show it. But if I could no longer bear my own sister, it was mainly because she was going badly. That she is a lesbian and that she's in a relationship with the girl of my dreams, that, I did not care. No, really. What irritated me, on the other hand, was her alcoholism and her fucking manner of self-destruct herself. Above all, the fact that she refuses to be cured. I had very badly experienced the death of my parents too, but I didn't plunged into substances generally illegal or tampered.

I stared at the letter of authorization with a sullen eye and giggled gloomily. I had the right to live elsewhere than at the base, of course. But I clearly did not have enough money to live in London, or at least alone. And to find a roommate, nowadays, is like running after the Leprechauns in Ireland, I would probably have more luck to find them. Because obviously, it was not with my pay of military and internal that I was going to pay me an apartment worthy of the name. I sighed an umpteenth time, and decided to go to the refectory to meet Mike. Poor Mike who would still listen to me with a condescending ear while I will complain like a little girl. Unless Mike has the solution. After all, he always had friends, diverse and varied, more or less strange, of whose I probably did not even know a quarter of half of the eighth, and perhaps one of them was looking for a roommate. Yes, I really had to find Mike. Without crossing Harry, if possible. Even if, obviously, it's too much to ask. Her steps and those of his acolytes are heard in the corridors of the atrium, as well as her laughs. I closed my eyes, inhaled a great gust of air to calm myself down, then put my envelope in an inner pocket of my leather jacket and calmly left the atrium, not responding to my sister's spades. After all, to respond to violence through violence, it had never given anything good.

 **\- You seem to be in a crybaby phase,**

 **\- Shut up Mike.**

My friend giggled as I settled in front of him.

 **\- I got my permission to stop living here.**

 **\- Is that true ? That's awesome !**

He gave me a cheerful smile, before swallowing another bite of his plate. One day he would have to explain how he could eat so much, because Mike had always eaten like four, without taking a gram. If I ate the same quantity, I would explode.

 **\- I need to find a flat in London, but the prices are not given. Or I have to find someone to share it with. And that too, it's gonna be shit.**

Mike stared at me strangely, with an almost mysterious smile on his lips, causing me to wince.

 **\- You know what, you're the second to tell me that today.**

I froze. I knew he had the solution, but to hear it, it totally relieved me

 **-Who was the first?**

His strange smile widened before he swallowed another mouthful of something. He ate really too much, it became a sickening.

 **\- You'll know after I've finished.**

 **-My God, I fear the worst.**

Mike chuckled.

 **\- He's perfect for you, do not worry.**

I frowned. What did he mean by that? In the twelve years I was friend with Mike, it was the first time he spoke to me with so many enigmas. I did not really have time to think about it, a creaking of a chair next to me making me tender. Harry. Harry pulled the chair on my right, turned it over and straddle. And it, leaning insolently on the backrest. I knew it without even looking at it because she used to do it . Yes, it was really time for me to live elsewhere, and if possible, away from this damn bitch, Even if Mike's mystery friend was bizarre or had wacky ideas, I would say yes. Because it was that or I bumped her until she couldn't speak anymore. And really, I hated violence when you could avoid it. Ironic for a future military doctor.

 **-Hi brother** Said Harry with a squeaking voice. **So** **you** **ignore** **your** **sister in the corridors?**

 **-** **Get** **out** **Harry and grow up a little** ," Mike replied wearily.

 **\- Did I speak to you the bulimic?**

 **-Harry ...** I grumbled as a warning.

 **\- John?** She replied insolently, causing the band of idiots who served him as friends to laugh.

 **-You know,** _ **Harriette**_ **, it's not because you've been badly fucked that you have to get frustrated vagina nerves on your brother,** Mike added condescendingly.

As I listened to this phrase, I choked with my saliva before burst out laughing, as he put away his tray, a smirk indicating clearly that he was proud of his repartee. I grabbed my jacket, lanced a mocking look at my sister, who clearly would have killed me with a glance, and followed my friend outside of the refectory, with a bit of good humor.

 **\- Frustrated vagina ?**

 **\- No comments, I did not want to be** **coarse**.

I sneered and followed him in the corridors until the exit door of the base. He hailed a taxi, beneath the faded gray sky that looked a little brighter, and I followed him inside a black cab.

 **-Saint Bartholomew Hospital,** he said to the driver. **I hope you have a solid stomach, or will take a ride in the fridge.**

It was not that that made me frown slightly. But a small sensation in the stomach. As a warning. A little warmth, as pleasant as it was troublesome, spreading in my veins. If I understood the meaning of this sign, I would probably have fled ... Or not …


End file.
